Close
by Rhombea
Summary: Sometimes, all he needs is someone to show him everything is alright. (Aizawa X Reader)


"Shouta," you groaned, rolling from your tummy to your back on his bed. "What?" he mumbled, still very concentrated on the report he was writing. You sighed loudly, rolling your eyes as you laid your head into your neck, watching his broad back hunched over his desk, deep in thought and not in the slightest interested to amuse you.

"You know, first you call me here and then you completely ignore me." Sitting up again and inching closer to the edge of the bed, you let your legs dangle from it, watching your feet whip back and forth. "That's not how it works…" you added, trying to sound as sulky as you could. In fact, you actually understood him better by now. True, you two weren't together for the longest time, but you did your best to understand him.

Aizawa Shouta was a hardworking teacher by day, hero by night. Even though the two of you were in a relationship, the amount of time you really had together came down to maybe a few hours every week. Truthfully, you had argued quite a bit in the beginning with him, but eventually, you realized he couldn't do much about it either. It's not like he didn't want to spend time with you, it was simply very hard for him to find the time in the first place.

And yet, he tried. He really did.

Only this morning he had called you, knowing you were on the way to your job and he was on the way to class. Shouta asked if you were free this evening, stating right away that he had an unfinished report to work on, but after that, he'd like to be with you. Sure, it was a short notice but at that moment you felt more than happy to have the opportunity to meet with him, even if just for a little. That's how he was and by now you couldn't be angry at him anymore.

Sighing you got up from his bed, halting in your tracks as you heard him speak up again. "I know. I am almost done." Peeking over his shoulder you could see the hasty writing he scribbled down onto the paper. You were well aware that normally he wasn't like this. He was very proper when filling out something so important and you figured it was because of you, he tried everything to finish faster.

You couldn't help a small smile graze your lips at his efforts. At the end of the day, he did feel guilty that he wasn't spending time with you. Maybe he also feared you might go again if he didn't stop working soon, your past arguments certainly lingering inside of him too. "It's okay," you reassured him, rubbing your hands over his shoulders. Even though he was hunched over his desk, his body was as stiff as a board, and you couldn't help but worry about his health.

For once, you realized it might really stress him that he couldn't fulfill his promise to be with you. All the tension seemed to go right into his muscles too, and now it was you who was stressed about his condition. You just had wanted to tease him a little before. If it came down to it, you'd have read a book while waiting for him to finish his work, but that he'd be quite so agitated by your words, wasn't your intention in the slightest.

Deciding on your own that you needed to do something, you massaged his back a little, thinking about your masterplan. Ultimately, there needed to be a way for you to help him relax and not be so torn between having to work and having to tend to you. It took a few minutes - in which he relaxed a little bit under the kneading of your hands - for you to realize your plan until eventually, you found a brilliant idea to work with.

Moving to his side, you tapped his right arm which was scribbling down onto his report. Surprisingly, he stopped in his movement, looking up at you shortly. You smiled at him, taking the second of him not tensing his arm as much, to lift and slip under it. It was a bit of a climb to actually get to sit on his lap, completed by him questioning what you were doing, after watching you in confusion for a second. However, in the end, you managed and couldn't be more proud of yourself.

Sighing blissfully, you wrapped your arms around him and the chair, leaning into his chest. The faint smell of his clothes mixed with his own was very pleasant to you, something you missed all the days you didn't get to see him. To you, it smelled like safety and affection, even though it would be hard to describe it to other people admittedly.

"[Name], that's a little…" he grumbled from above you, though you only held on tighter onto him in response. Sighing, he lifted his free hand from the desk, tenderly rubbing over your back before wrapping it around you, holding you close to him. He carefully rolled the chair closer to the desk too, making sure you wouldn't be painfully jammed between furniture and him but rather be sitting comfortably while he could still access his paper.

It was when he finally leaned his head against yours and sighed again, that you felt his body relax. His free hand caressed your back and sides gently, and he slowed down his writing too. "Thanks…" he muttered after a while. With your eyes closed, you nodded into his shoulder, content with what you had created and with him seemingly just as relieved as you wished him to be.

"Anytime," you replied and you felt his lips brush against your hair softly, before he went back to his report, holding you in his arms fondly.


End file.
